Sorry That I Loved You
by Jackei98
Summary: Las palabras del Noxiano nunca dejaron su cabeza, sus propias ideas le aturdían hasta hacerle doler la cabeza. Ahri buscaba algo y Swain necesitaba ese algo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_ _Las palabras del Noxiano nunca dejaron su cabeza, sus propias ideas le aturdían hasta hacerle doler la cabeza. Ahri buscaba algo y Swain necesitaba ese algo._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Swain x Ahri_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Esto está un poco fuera del Lore actual de LoL, me tomo el placer de desaparecer la liga de las leyendas en este fanfic, creando así solo un genial mundo de fantasía. Tendrá lemon, no mucho (digo yo) ya que me gusta concentrarme en la relación entre los personajes antes de que comience lo jugoso. También les invito a leer las historias de Lord Herrold, un pequeño broncita que también ha terminado enamorado del mundo del LoL._

* * *

— _Tengo la visión de ver lo que otros no pueden ver._

 _Alzo una ceja perfecta, poso su vista de oro en el general de Noxus el cual no la observaba._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es mejor ser temida que amada._

 _._

 _._

 _._ —…Mejor ser temida que amada—Susurro para ella misma, observo al caballero que le había acompañado aquella noche.

Frunció el ceño y tomo su ropa del suelo.

Tenía mucho tiempo escondida en Noxus pero ya debía de marcharse, el olor a Noxiano ya quería apegarse a ella y no lo permitiría ¡Xaya la mataría! Y ni hablar de que las ganas le sobraban a las Vastaya alada. Ahri, ya fuera de aquella casa solitaria, observo una vez más las piedras que siempre le acompañaban.

"… _Temida que amada"_

Guardo su tesoro entre su traje, con la capa ya puesta recorrió las calles oscuras del enemigo jurado de Demacia, aún era temprano, el sol había salido siquiera; el frio era evidente pero ella ya no debía estar allí. Escucho varios caballos relinchar y perros ladrar gracias a su propia presencia y por alguna razón en su cabeza paso los rumores que se decían sobre el general de Noxus. Ese hombre de increíble poder había "matado" al padre de Katarina —algo que había… sabido, gracias a su amiga, Sona— y estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Talon, hombre con el cual mantenía una relación relativamente soportable.

¿Qué sabia tal hombre sobre amar? Lo poco que pudo ver de Swain no mostraba otra cosa que no fuese la guerra, la sangre de inocentes derramada y… Más cosas que ella prefería olvidar sin éxito alguno.

Ahri era astuta y tramposa —Un zorro al fin y al cabo— por lo que entrar y salir de cualquier lugar era sencillo para ella, más si había hombres involucrados.

" _Buscona."_

Gruño al recordar a Eveelyn, la maldita demonio se creía en su jodido derecho de juzgarla solo por una vez que Ahri había hechizado al Gitano de aguas turbias. De hecho, era la diana de muchas mujeres de Runaterra gracias a su incorrecta fama de, irónicamente, zorra. Muy al contrario de lo que muchas creían de ella, Ahri no era nada de lo que aparentaba, el acostarse con hombres y sacar información daba muy buena paga cuando tenías un cuerpo como el de ella.

—La envidia de Xaya.

Dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba por el campo que la llevaría a Jonia, esa tierra de nadie donde a veces se podían ver Jonianos y Vastaya cachorros jugaban sin darse cuenta de los militares Noxianos que vigilaban el lugar. Ahri tenía sus sentidos muy bien agudizados por lo que pudo esquivar una de las hachas de aquel hombre que le tocaba los ovarios cada vez que podía —A veces se preguntaba si era un fetiche o algo por el estilo— ella se movió a un lado con una velocidad que cualquier felino envidiaría, su orbe su invocado instantáneamente.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Si hubiese sido Draven, bien, le podía patear más que el culo fácilmente ¡Pero no! También ahí se encontraba Darius y un batallón Noxiano. Frunció el ceño cuando la capucha de la capa la dejo al descubierto.

Ella era buena, sí, pero tampoco podía ser arrogante. Conocía sus límites.

— ¡Pero miren lo que nos trajo el gato! —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Una dulce zorrita… ¡Nuestra deseada Ahri!

Los murmullos de los soldados no se hicieron esperar, crecían como espuma de mar y varios comentarios le molestaron a Ahri como el chocar de las olas con las rocas. Darius puso su hacha en su hombro derecho mientras que Draven jugueteaba con sus propias armas. Maldijo internamente.

—Está prohibida la entrada de los Jonianos en nuestras tierras—Alzo una ceja ante el comentario del mayor de los hermanos.

— ¿Sus tierras? —Tuvo una corazonada—. Estas tierras no le pertenecen ni a Jonia ni a Noxus.

La carcajada de Draven le molesto. Y con tan buen humor que había salido.

— ¿No le sacaste información a Talon? Es raro… al final siempre cae gracias a lo que tienes entre las piernas—Darius era directo, siempre al grano, por otro lado Draven… Ahri simplemente uso su magia zorruna y lanzo tres bolas de fuego al bocazas de Noxus.

Una maldición al igual que una orden llegó a los oídos de la Vastaya a pesar de la distancia, fue fácil acabar con varios soldados solo con su orbe pero debía de admitir que las memorias de aquellos de los cuales mantenía su esencia la descolocaban un poco, por lo tanto evitaba el constante uso del orbe. Hechizos de fuego, saltos espirituales y enamoramientos falsos, ese era su estilo —Un tanto artístico, se permitía decir—, era lo bastante flexible para esquivar sin problemas, lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar ataques de espadas ocasionando que los soldados se mataran entre sí mismos.

Por eso era temida en todos lados… incluso en Jonia. Pero no todo dura para siempre, mucho menos las cosas buenas.

Cuando Darius decidió unirse a la pelea, fue el momento en que las cosas se le pusieron difíciles a ella. Heridas en los brazos, piernas y una leve cortadura en la mejilla derecha —cortesía de Draven—. Corrió en dirección al bosque, si ellos cruzaban le estarían declarando una segunda guerra a Jonia, ella podría huir y recuperar fuerzas.

Dejo de correr cuando lo creyó prudente, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en las rodillas y comenzó a tomar el aire que la carrera le había hecho perder. Sonrió victoriosa al mirar atrás y no ver a los Noxianos tras ella.

Claro que ella tenía una suerte de los siete infiernos.

Rodo por la tierra, ensuciándose de barro y hierva, golpeando la espalda con los pies de un grueso árbol. Sacudió la cabeza y miro al frente, ya había sido tarde para cuando Draven la sostuvo de cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla, claro, no sin antes de darle un par de golpes más... Solo por diversión.

—Mátala—Dijo el menor.

—No. Hay que llevarla con el general.

—Eres un lame botas.

—Y tú, un capullo bocazas.

.

.

.

Swain escucho el ruido seco de un cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, dio vuelta en sus talones y observo sin sentimiento alguno a aquellos hermanos para luego pasar su vista en la Vastaya que yacía en el suelo.

—Estaba en la frontera.

Dijo el mayor de ellos antes de que él pudiese preguntar algo. Solo cuando Draven tomo del cabello a la Vastaya pudo distinguirla.

La había visto unas cuantas veces, y había escuchado los rumores sobre ella… debía de admitir que dichos rumores no le daban gala a la belleza mágica que tenía la mujer zorro. Ojos dorados que brillaban cual oro al sol, labios rojos y carnosos que se encontraban partidos —Culpaba Draven, Darius no era tan salvaje— pestañas gruesas y un largo y negro cabello. Con su mano le pidió a Draven que la levantara y solo así pudo ver las eternas piernas de la Vastaya.

—Invadir tierra Noxiana es un delito—Ella no hablo—. Talon está en Demacia… ¿Qué hace aquí la zorra de media noche?

— ¿Desde cuándo estar en la frontera es un delito?

Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Estuviste aquí primero ¿me equivoco? Y, para responder tu pregunta—Los ojos de Ahri solo destellaban molestia—… Desde hace un mes.

—Tus dos idiotas cruzaron la frontera, pisaron tierra Joniana con motivos hostiles. Eso es un delito que podría llevar a la guerra.

Sonrió para sí mismo después de darle la espalda al trio. Por motivos menores se iniciaban guerras en muchos lugares.

—Entérate, Vastaya. Ya estamos guerra—Dijo—. Y no es como si Jonia desbordara paz en estos tiempos. Y más con estos dos Vastayas tras Zed.

Ahri poso su vista en el brazo del general, aquel brazo que no era normal. Era magia Vastaya, olía a Vastaya putrefacto y oscuro… Levanto la vista y sus ojos se volvieron de un violeto violeta y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un aura rosa. Podía sentir como el agarre de Draven se aflojaba.

—En tu lugar—Un fuerte golpe llego a la cabeza de Ahri. El hechizo se detuvo—… No lo haría, es increíble como los Jonianos derrochan tan fantástica magia mientras sus bosques se llenan de ríos de sangre. Se matan entre ustedes.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— ¡Guarda silencio! Vastayana insolente—Draven la había soltado y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y eso la enfureció—. Te deje ir la última vez. Mi error, lo admito. Debía de suponer que una zorra astuta como tu usaría a nuestra cuchilla y luego ir con los Demacianos.

Ahri volvió sus uñas garras, de la palma de su otra mano nació su orbe y mucho antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue tomada de su níveo cuello con fuerza. Swain acerco ambos rostros, quedando los labios del mayor cerca de una de las orejas de la Vastaya. Swain la sintió templar y saboreo en poder de tener a la temida Zorra de media noche entre sus manos. El brazo impregnado de magia Vastaya oscura fue hasta el orbe, sintió como por una fracción de segundo su propia magia fue absorbida para luego ser su brazo quien absorbiera la esencia que Ahri ahí mantenía oculta.

Ahri observo aquello con ojos sorprendidos, cuando el orbe desapareció ella quiso atacarlo con sus garras pero Swain la detuvo con el brazo mágico. Sintió que su vida era absorbida mientas que grietas negras aparecían en su brazo.

Una parte de su vida llego a su mente, aquella en la cual una sola y pequeña cachorra Vastaya luchaba contra el frio de los terrenos nórticos de Jonia. Swain puedo ver a la niña llorar por muchas cosas y entre ellas… Amor.

Ahri fue soltada.

—Te lo dije una vez, Vastayana—Los severos ojos de Swain miraron a una muy debilitada Ahri—. Es mejor ser temida que amada.

* * *

 _ **Mi primer fanfic de LOL!**_

 _ **Hace un montón de tiempo quería escribir algo de lol, pero no me podia decidir hasta este rework de Swain (que es mi nuevo sugar daddy) Mis campeonas favoritas son Ahri, Sona y Ashe (en ese orden) por lo que di un grito al cielo al escuchar las interacción del general para con dos de ellas.**_

 _ **pero la de Ahri la ame ya que siempre considere a mi zorrita una chica que solo busca ser aceptada muy a pesar de su reputación.**_

 ** _Bueno, espero que lo disfruten_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumen:**_ _Las palabras del Noxiano nunca dejaron su cabeza, sus propias ideas le aturdían hasta hacerle doler la cabeza. Ahri buscaba algo y Swain necesitaba ese algo._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Swain x Ahri/ Menciones de Garen x Katarina/ Zed x Kayn/ Draven x Sona._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Esto está un poco fuera del Lore actual de LoL (mucho, diría yo), me tomo el placer de desaparecer la liga de las leyendas en este fanfic, creando así solo un genial mundo de fantasía. Tendrá lemon, no mucho (digo yo) ya que me gusta concentrarme en la relación entre los personajes antes de que comience lo jugoso. También les invito a leer las historias de Lord Herrold, un pequeño broncita que también ha terminado enamorado del mundo del LoL. Me veo obligada a mencionar que tratare a actualizar constantemente estos días ya que el 15 de este mes me marchare de Peru (Soy de Venezuela) y no dispondré de internet por un buuuuuen tiempo._

 _Si gustan de jugar conmigo en Lol: Soy de LAN y mi Nick es Kuro Jackeline._

 _ **Dicen que su cuerpo en sensacional**_

 _ **Todo es natural**_

 _ **Dicen que ella es flexible**_

 _ **Susurros por todos lados**_

 _ **Dicen que ella tiene fama**_

 _ **Dicen que tiene reputación**_

 _ **No lo creo hasta verlo**_

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?! —el general de Noxus observo a cuatro de sus soldados mal heridos.

Guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos.

—La Vastayana…

Fue interrumpido por el caminar apresurado del general.

Era el colmo, de verdad, tenía un ejército que dirigir y una pelirroja malcriada que vigilar como para que en su lista de tareas se incluyera una Vastayana insolente.

Su brazo comenzó a irradiar magia cuando llego a los calabozos ¡la mataría! Un demonio que si la mataría.

Paro en seco al llegar a la celda de la mujer. Ella estaba ahí, en un rincón, con las piernas recogidas y toda sucia. Daba el aspecto de un animal acorralado. Ahri levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver al Noxiano frente a ella.

— ¿Qué, también quieres _probar suerte_? —Dijo. Swain no hablo—. Como tus soldados no pudieron… ahora vienes hacer el trabajo sucio. Te creía mejor que eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

A veces olvidaba que Ahri estaba encerrada y solo lo recordaba cuando algún soldado decía algo sobre lo perfecta que era la Vastayana o cuando Darius se lo recordaba. Ahri se levantó con dificultad y se acercó hasta los barrotes, fue en aquel momento en el cual Swain pudo observar la ropa destruida de la joven chica.

Que tontos eran sus soldados, en sus pequeñas mentes creyeron tener la fuerza necesaria para domar a la salvaje chica dando por resultado que ellos fueran los "ultrajados".

Claro que en su rostro no mostro ninguna emoción y aquello molesto a Ahri. Si el collar que tenía en su cuello no estuviera, ella podría fácilmente salir de ahí. Siempre que intentaba usar magia, el collar lo absorbía.

— ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que Swain estiro su mano humana para retirar es desordenado cabello negro de ella y ver su cuello. Tenía grietas negras en aquella blanca piel.

— _Aquellos que nacen con magia no se dan cuenta de su maldición_ —Ambos se observaron a los ojos _—…Hasta que es demasiado tarde._

Ella rodo los ojos con evidente molestia, acto que a Swain no le agrado de ninguna manera.

—Si claro.

Recordó algo.

Muchos hablaban de Ahri como una mujer fácil, dispuesta a darte el mejor placer a cambio de que dieras tu vida a cambio, que se alimentaba tanto de hombres como mujeres que era la encarnación de la ninfomanía y la lujuria. Él había visto algo totalmente diferente en aquella visión del pasado de la Vastayana, Ahri quería algo que nadie le había dado, algo que se le negaba gracias a su reputación. No tenía amigas —A su parecer— ya que las mujeres la odiaban porque los hombres la consideraron "la mujer perfecta". Una pregunta surco por su mente ¿si era perfecta, poderosa e inmortal… por qué querer ser humana?

¿Creía acaso que aquellos rumores de ella desaparecerían? ¡No! La mejor arma que tenía esa chica era su sensualidad magina y natural; de hecho, admitía que, él mismo se sentía atraído ligeramente hasta que recordaba que la joven no pasaría de los veinte años, podría ser su nieta… Ok, no era tan viejo, ella podría ser su hija.

 _Pero no era ni lo uno ni lo otro._

Alejo su mano de ella, acariciando el sedoso cabello azabache de la Vastayana y dejándola confundida.

—Le diré a alguien que venga a limpiarte—Dijo, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento innecesario para con ella. Ocultando sus ideas en una máscara de indiferencia—… y que te traiga ropa limpia…

Ella rio con burla. Swain la miro de reojo.

— ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que no soy tu prisionera si no tu invitada? —El mayor alzo una ceja.

—No. Sigues siendo una prisionera—Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar—; eso no significa que debas verte así.

Ahri solos lo observo, sus orejas se movieron y su cabeza se ladeo un poco en la dirección contraria a la que Swain caminaba, algo parecido a lo que hacía un cachorro al no entender las palabras de su _dueño_.

—Le diré a alguien más que venga a vigilarte—Continuo. Sin mirarla y empezando a subir los escalones—. Tampoco me gusta la idea de que una mujer fuese violada por hombres que se encuentran bajo mi mando.

" _Menos una niña como tú."_

Pensó para sí mismo. Algunos soldados tendrías reprimendas duras por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la estadía de la Vastayana.

Ahri simplemente quedo sorprendida. En Demacia ya hubiese sido arrojada de un acantilado por los pensamientos arcaicos de sus pobladores para con la magia por lo que esperaba algo similar de los Noxiano.

Su cuerpo se relajó y ella volvió a su rincón.

" _Gracias."_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en el sueño.

.

.

.

— _¿Eres una Vastayana? —La pregunta del niño le dio gracia por lo que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ese niño humano no era molesto como los demás—Entonces debes saber bailar ¡o cantar!_

 _Retiraba lo dicho._

— _Sí, se hacer ambas cosas._

— _¡Cántame algo! —Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. El niño junto sus manitas y realizo un puchero—. Por favor._

 _Rogo, alargando la última vocal. Así solo se reprochó a si misma… Su debilidad eran los cachorros, y los niños humanos eran cachorros al fin y al cabo ¿No?_

 _Tsumetai namida wo kakaete_

 _Tokinamichiru koro_

 _Anata wa hikari wo sanashite_

 _Yami mo kira kudaro…_

Ahri despertó.

Sus ojos se humedecieron delante aquel recuerdo que vino a ella en forma de sueño. Ella tenía muchos siglos sobre la tierra por lo que ciertas cosas abandonaban su cabeza con el pasar de los años… Pero, aquel recuerdo en específico para ella era un mártir ¿Cómo pudo dejar a ese niño? Un niño solitario al igual que ella, sin padres o cualquier familiar, o ser querido. Ella le había cogido cariño al niño, tanto que lo tuvo con ella mucho tiempo… Lo mantuvo bajo sus ojos y le dio el calor que ella nunca recibió de niña.

Hacía décadas que no lloraba, recordó mientras tocaba sus lágrimas con la yema de los dedos. ¡Oh, su niño! Su querido niño… ¿Qué habría sido de él? Hacia doce años que había desaparecido como las cenizas en el viento.

Llevo una de sus manos a la frente, retiro varios de sus cabellos y dejo que la incertidumbre se apoderara de ella…Total, estaba sola. Ahri nunca había recibido amor en su vida pero si lo había dado: A Thresh, a Wukong… ¡E incluso a Zed! Y cuando decidió cerrarse, ese niño apareció, aquel niño de ojos zafiros y sonrisa brillante ¡Dioses! Como extrañaba desordenarle el cabello rebelde que tenía.

Entonces su pecho dolió al recordar la verdadera razón por la que cuido al niño.

Lo podía hacer pasa como su hijo fácilmente.

Tomo las piedras gemelas que guardaba celosamente entre sus ropajes —Una suerte que los Noxianos no se lo hubiese arrebatado— Ella jamás entendió el abandono de su familia, ella no quería que nadie sufriera por eso.

Golpeo ligeramente su cabeza con la rocosa pared, enojada consigo misma.

Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y recordó una de las canciones que Sona le había enseñado, cuando separo sus labios dispuesta a cantarla, el chirrido molesto del metal le hizo guardar silencio pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

—… ¡Esa zorra pagara por eso! —Escucho la voz característica de uno de los soldados que se esmeraba por poseerla.

¡Ja!, ni Draven era tan estúpido.

—Pero el General Swain dijo que…

—Me la suda el General—Ella observo como su celda fue abierta. Frunció el ceño y gruño cual perro rabioso—. Hola querida, vine a visitarte.

—También podías no venir… pero si te mueres me harías un favor—Ella se encogió de hombros aburrida. Detallo las cadenas que él sostenía en sus manos—. No importa qué clase de juguetes uses, si no estás a mi altura el resultado será el mismo.

— ¡Cállate, perra!

Detuvo el puñetazo en el rostro pero no la patada en su vientre, se dobló de dolor ligeramente y aquel soldado la sostuvo del cabello.

— ¿Sabes? Así no se trata a una dama.

—Una lástima que solo vea aquí a una sucia Vastayana.

Ahri sintió como le colocaban grilletes en los pies y la habían apresado en el muro con los brazos alzados. Los forcejeo pero solo le quemaron las muñecas-

— ¿Te gusta? Algo nuevo que te mantendrá quieta—Ella le escupió el rostro y solo recibió otro golpe en el estómago por lo que cuando su cuerpo se dobló, las cadenas le quemaron. Grito—. Déjenme a solas con ella.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos y simplemente obedecieron.

— ¿Sabes? Al parecer le agradas al general—Ahri lo miro—. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque al parecer fuiste de cotilla y le platicaste sobre nuestro juego ¿Me equivoco?... ¿te digo que hizo?

—Me da totalmente igual. Basu…

— ¡No te he dicho que hables! —Ahri pudo sentir el frio acero en la piel de su mejilla, abriendo la que ya había tenido hace una semana y media gracias a Draven—. Me costaste mi puesto y una jugosa paga… además de mi mano.

El soldado levanto su brazo, dejando en evidencia la falta de su mano izquierda.

—… Pero, ahora—Continuo, alejando la daga de la mejilla para llevarla a la ropa que Swain le había traído—. Oh, con esto no te deje ¿Qué? También te ha regalado ropa… ¿acaso te volviste la perrita del general?... Muy mal.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando el filo de la daga comenzó a tornarse rojiza.

— ¿¡Que mierdas haces!?

— ¿No te gusta? Aquí si podemos usar tu apreciada magia, mucha más ventaja contra los Demacianos que solo tienen a la dama luminosa.

Ahri se alteró.

— ¡No sabes con lo que tratas. Humano asqueroso!

Ella comenzó a moverse a medida que la ropa era rasgada por la daga, pudo sentir el calor muchas veces. Grito, pataleo y maldijo lo más que pudo sin importarle que el collar metálico en su cuello absorbiera su magia y las cadenas, y grilletes, le quemaras las muñecas y tobillos.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un azul muy brillante.

— ¡Eso es! Muéstrate como lo que eres—El pelo y piel de Ahri comenzaron a erizarse—… ¡Una bestia!

— ¡DETENTE!

Grito a todo pulmón al ver como la daga era dirigida a su entre pierna.

—Con esto aprenderás a ser solo _MI_ pe…rra…

Sintió la sangre tibia manchar su piel expuesta —Casi todo su cuerdo a decir verdad— miro el cuerpo destrozado del soldado en el suelo y sintió arcadas al ver tal desastre sangriento.

—Ya no eras útil…—Fue liberada y tomada antes que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo—. Se nos ha hecho costumbre encontrarnos de esta manera ¿No?

Ella no hablo. Swain detallo como los ojos de la chica volvieron a ese tono dorado que los caracterizaba al mismo tiempo que las grietas negras comenzaban a llegar al perfecto rosto de ella, noto también las quemaduras en su cuerpo y sobretodo en las muñecas ¿Qué clase de hombres tenía a su mando? ¡Y a él lo llamaron villano!

—Ah… ya veo que no es prudente seguirte manteniendo aquí.

Ahri lo miraba, una mirada perdida. Cerro los ojos y no los abrió por el resto del día, tal era su cansancio que la Vastayana no había comentado nada sobre su brazo emplumado.

.

.

.

—Se rumorea que tienes la Raposa de fuego en tu cama—Leblanc termino de vestirse y Swain la miro con una ceja alzada— ¿es cierto?

El Noxiano llevo una mano a su propio cabello blanquecino y lo peino con los dedos hacia atrás, acto que a la rosa negra le pareció lo más sexy del mundo.

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

La miro a los ojos.

— ¿Prefieres que la hubiesen metido una daga bajo altas temperaturas en su vagina?

—Punto a favor.

Swain observo el cabello corto de su amante y lo comparo en el de Ahri, el de ella —Al ser correctamente arreglado— se desparramaba en su cama ¿Por qué tenía el cabello y la cola de diferente color? Admitió que, luego de una sirvienta la bañase y colocase en su cama, Ahri tenía ciertos rasgos serenos al dormir, se había descubierto a si mismo observarla un rato antes de que el cuervo de la mujer a su lado llegase.

—Ella tiene un bonito cabello largo.

—Sí. Es bastante hermosa.

Fue el turno de la rosa negra alzar las cejas.

— ¿Te atrae? Digo, me da totalmente igual… pero, no me sorprendería. Todos los hombres la miran sin poder evitarlo.

—Es una niña.

— ¡Ja! Ella tiene más años en esta tierra que tú y yo juntos. Los Vastayanos… Se dicen que algunos son inmortales y que otros viven más que los humanos.

—Longevidad.

—Aja.

Entonces, la hechicera volvió al tema del cual se había olvidado gracias a las atenciones de Swain.

— ¿Qué harás con Katarina?

El general guardo silencio. No podía hacer mucho a decir verdad, no sin evidencia concisa de traición, a él le constaba que la pelirroja filtrase información para Demacia ¡que tonta! No se daba cuenta de que Garen la usaba así como Ahri usaba a Talon. Y todo para vengarse de que "él matase a su padre". Lo que Katarina no sabía es que él le pagaba a la rosa negra para que estuviese vigilada.

—Hoy hablaron con Jarvan—Y Swain expandió los ojos—. Esto se está poniendo serio, Swain. Tienes una guerra próxima con dos grandes potencias como lo son Jonia y Demacia—Leblanc poso sus ojos engañosos en el hombre mayor—. Y la guerra con la primera solo porque dos de tus idiotas pisaron donde no debían y cazaban a quien no les convenía.

—Eso lo sé.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no la dejas libre?

" _Tampoco lo sé"_

—


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumen:**_ _Las palabras del Noxiano nunca dejaron su cabeza, sus propias ideas le aturdían hasta hacerle doler la cabeza. Ahri buscaba algo y Swain necesitaba ese algo._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Swain x Ahri/ Menciones de Garen x Katarina/ Zed x Kayn/ Draven x Sona._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Esto está un poco fuera del Lore actual de LoL (mucho, diría yo), me tomo el placer de desaparecer la liga de las leyendas en este fanfic, creando así solo un genial mundo de fantasía. Tendrá lemon, no mucho (digo yo) ya que me gusta concentrarme en la relación entre los personajes antes de que comience lo jugoso. También les invito a leer las historias de Lord Herrold, un pequeño broncita que también ha terminado enamorado del mundo del LoL. Me veo obligada a mencionar que tratare a actualizar constantemente estos días ya que el 15 de este mes me marchare de Peru (Soy de Venezuela) y no dispondré de internet por un buuuuuen tiempo._

 _Si gustan de jugar conmigo en Lol: Soy de LAN y mi Nick es Kuro Jackeline._

* * *

 _ **Estoy jodida, soy negro y azul**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fui hecha para esto, todo el abuso**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tengo secretos, que nadie, nadie sabe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Soy buena sobre, esa mierda de vagina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No quiero, lo que puedo tener**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quiero alguien, con secretos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que nadie, nadie, nadie sabe**_

* * *

—Mhn…

Se removió entre las sabanas hasta que despertó finalmente. Se tapó los ojos en el dorso de su mano izquierda, evitando así la molesta luz del sol… reacciono cinco minutos después de haber estirado su cuerpo.

Miro su alrededor.

Se encontró en una habitación lujosa, no sabría decir que tanto ya que era la primera vez que estaba en una —Talon era humilde a pesar de esa fachada de sombre que gustaba de tener—. El suelo estaba frio al contacto con si piel, ella se levantó y observo y olfateo la prenda de ropa que no le pertenecía, era de Swain, toda la habitación olía a él.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par, amarradas elegantemente. Ahri camino hasta el ventanal y se deleitó con la vista que ofrecía para ella. Ahri nunca había pisado los altos barrios de Noxus por lo que siempre tuvo a una ciudad corrompida y oscura en su imaginación ¡Que sorpresa! Noxus era… realmente hermosa.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —Ahri dio media vuelta y observo a la mujer mayor que recién había llegado a la habitación— ¡La niña ya despertó!

— ¿Disculpe?

Si, estaba confundida. Lo último que recordaba era aquel soldado que quería divertirse con una daga mágica de fuego, luego ella perdió los estribos y… Todo fue sangre. ¿Había matado al soldado? ¿Aquel lado de ella había sido liberado? Lo dudaba ya que, si ese fuese el caso, Ahri no estuviera en la habitación del general de Noxus.

—Tengo que buscarte la ropa que el señor Swain dejo para ti.

Ahri tenía dudas de si misma y gracias a esas dudas existenciales ella ignoro a la mujer que entraba y salía de la habitación apresurada. Ahri solo pudo captar a la mujer nuevamente cuando ella le tomo de los hombres, la sentó en la pequeña mesa redonda que había en la habitación, frente a un festín de alimentos humanos que realmente no necesitaba; los ojos de la mujer de grises cabellos se quedó allí, frente a Ahri, esperando a que ella diera el primer bocado así que tomo un panecillo que estaba relleno, iba a decir que sabía bien para ver si la mujer desaparecía con eso pero su personalidad salió a brillar cuando dio el primer mordisco.

Dijo algo que la mujer dedujo como un "Dios que delicioso" por lo que sonrió y se retiró brevemente.

Ahri comió y comió como nunca, no necesitaba ese tipo de alimento, a diferencia de otros Vastayas, ella podía mantenerse viva con las esencias que tenía recolectada en su orbe… claro que en un mes que estuvo encerrada ella no tenía forma de invocarlo sin que el maldito collar absorbiera su magia ¿Qué tan demacrada se vería? Seguramente daba lastima y por eso la anciana era tan amable con ella.

Tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco, soltó un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos para saborearlo ¡¿Cómo había podido perderse de semejante placer?! Tonta, tonta Ahri.

— ¡Válgame, pero si ya te ves mucho mejor, niña! —Ahri vio la anciana mientras que su propio rostro podría hacerle competencia a una ardilla comiendo sus nueces.

Ahri cayó en la cuenta en el enorme espejo que llenaba un muro entero. Efectivamente, lucia igual de joven y hermosa.

" _Interesante"_

Pensó mientras veía la fruta y el resto de la comida.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la mujer tomaba dos vestidos y se los mostraba. Alzo una ceja.

—Me doy cuenta de que no le es molestia usar las camisas del señor Swain… pero, sé que se vería mucho mejor con alguno de estos—Con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, Ahri escogió uno que le recordó a sus inicios como ladrona de esencias—. ¿De verdad? Bueno, puedes alejar la chica de Jonia…

—Eh…

— ¡Pero que insensato de mi señor dejarla aquí sola! Un vil mentiroso, me dijo que estaría aquí para cuando usted despertara ¡Se lo reprochare apenas lo vea cruzar la puerta de ese pasillo!

Solo pudo parpadear y seguir comiendo fruta, esta vez fue un puñado de uvas.

— ¡Pero qué mal educada de mi parte! —La anciana le sonrió como si la conociera de toda la vida. Algo tibio se instaló en su pecho—. Mi nombre Margaret. El señor Swain no me dijo tu nombre.

Ella trago.

—Soy Ahri.

" _Incluso su nombre suena joven"_

La anciana sonrió.

—El señor Swain salió hace unas horas, una reunión si no me equivoco —Dijo—. Mientras tanto, señorita, vamos a arreglarla. Bueno, voy a arreglarla.

.

.

.

Para Ahri ser una mujer lo veía como algo tedioso, y más al ser ella, ya que siempre debía lucir bonita. Cuando veía a las niñas humanas de alta clase se pavoneaban de aquí para allá en su cabeza llegaba el pensamiento de querer ser una de ellas.

¡Dios, ahora las compadecía!

Ahri solo quería seguir comiendo y quizá dormir un poco más ¡pero, no! Margaret se esmeraba en hacerla "ver bonita para el señor Swain" que no le mal interpretaran, la anciana le había caído bien, era un sol a decir verdad.

Pero de verdad eso de que la vistiesen no era lo suyo, por cosas así las Noxianas terminaban teniendo el gusto de Katarina.

—Qué bonito cabello—Dijo Margaret después de un largo rato peinándolo—. Pero, no sé qué hacer con tus orejas, ningún peinado tradicional funcionara.

Ahri observo en el espejo como la mujer acercaba una de sus manos a las orejas, Ahri las tapo con sus propias manos y sonrió nerviosa.

—Yo puedo encargarme de mi cabello, gracias—Ella miro su cola (gracias a ella tuvieron que hacerle una apertura al vestido) y luego a Margaret—. En cambio mi cola…

— ¡Yo me encargo! —Dijo más animada y debía de estarlo, Ahri amaba su cola y la cuidaba con extremo cuidado— ¡pero que suave! Se cuida usted mucho ¿no es cierto, señorita?

Ahri mordió su labio inferior mientras sus dedos entrelazabas su cabello en una larga trenza —Como siempre lo había hecho—

—Por favor, llámeme Ahri… Solamente Ahri.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dice?! —Se sintió regañada cuando Margaret frunció el ceño—. Sería una falta de respeto, después de todo, usted es la pareja de mi señor.

Si Ahri estuviese bebiendo algún te como hace unos minutos, seguramente lo hubiese escupido ¡¿ella, pareja del General?! Si claro, como si eso fuese a pasar.

La puerta fue abierta y Margaret se levantó de su asiento tan rápido como Ahri esquivaba ataques en la batalla, la vio hacer una reverencia y luego sus ojos dorados se posaron en el recién llegado.

—Mi señor, bienvenido—Dijo su acompañante—Estaba preparando a la señorita para su llegada.

Swain entro a la habitación tranquilamente, eso le molesto a la Vastayana.

—No era necesario, aun así, gracias Margaret. Puedes retirarte hasta la hora de la cena—Y con un "Si señor" se marchó, no antes, claro, de despedirse de la Kumiho—. Veo que disfrutas tu estadía aquí.

¡Disfrutar los cojones que no tenía!

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, dejando en el olvido su trenza a medio hacer. Swain noto eso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me harás tu esclava sexual ahora? —Alzo una ceja, se quitó la capa de general y acomodo en el enorme closet que ahora también contenía ropa de para Ahri—. Me disculparas, pero no eres mi tipo.

Dijo ella con burla mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de su busto.

—Creí que todos los hombres eran tu tipo.

Swain ya lo esperaba, pero lo que no esperaba era que Ahri tuviese la mano pesada ¡maldición! Y eso que las manos de ella lucían tan delicadas y bien cuidadas. Admitía que se lo merecía, bien esa bofetada fue bastante fuerte, como si ella se estuviese vengando por su encarcelamiento… como si se hubiese unido con las amantes que tuvo en su vida y las vengo.

—Te recuerdo que puedo matarte.

Alzo una ceja.

— ¿Matarme? Pero si no puedes usar tu magia y, aunque admito que dispones de mucha fuerza, no sería suficiente contra mí.

— ¡Ha! Lo hare de la misma manera que mate a tu maldito soldado.

Y la piel de Ahri se erizo ante la risa del hombre frente a ella, sintió un extraño escalofrió que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Te informo, Vastayana, que yo lo mate

— ¿Ah?

—Sí. Tu solo estabas ahí semidesnuda y lastimada ¡pero te daré el mérito por lucir hermosa incluso en ese estado tan débil!

Ahri se enojó consigo misma ¿Cómo puedo dejar que un humano la viera de aquella manera? Tan débil y necesitada… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las manos del general en su cuello, ella dio otro paso pero Swain los acerco _mágicamente_. Pudo sentir libre de presiones en su garganta, poso una de sus manos en el lugar donde había estado el collar para luego mirar al general de Noxus.

—Si seguías con el más tiempo, el próximo hechizo que hicieras te mataría—Señalo el rostro de la mujer—. Por eso envié a Margaret para atenderte, en la mujer más discreta que conozco para estos casos. Sé que tu magia toma la esencia de vida de los seres vivos, por eso le recomendé darte fruta más que cualquier cosa, así te fortalecerías sin usar magia necesariamente.

—Yo… No había pensado en eso.

" _Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, buscando una manera de volverme humana"_

—Obvio no.

— ¿Cómo sabias que funcionaria?

—No lo sabía.

.

.

.

Sona miro al ejecutor de Noxus, proceso lo dicho por él y luego frunció el ceño.

Poso ambas manos en sus caderas mientras su compañero comía a gusto.

¿Cómo podía seguir comiendo?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Draven, alzando una ceja. Sona no "dijo" nada— ¿está molesta por lo de la zorra? —La Virtuosa de las cuerdas se cruzó de brazos—. Es su culpa, entro en nuestros terrenos.

—" _Te recuerdo que es mi mejor amiga."_

La dulce voz de Sona llego a su cabeza y Draven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estamos en guerra que los estúpidos Jonianos—Y Draven vio lo idiota de sus palabras. Había olvidado que su chica también venia de Jonia— ¡Muñeca, lo siento!... ¡No, espera… ESE HECHIZO NO!

.

.

.

— ¡¿Qué Ahri que cosa?!

Rakan dio el grito al cielo cuando escucho lo que su novia tenia para decirle.

Eso de verdad era una sorpresa para él, si sabía que Ahri tenía un tiempo sin aparecer por su propia aldea y al principio no le llamo la atención ya que ella solía desaparecer por esos lapsos de tiempo y más ahora que se había vuelto amiga de la virtuosa de las cuerdas. Xayah asintió con la cabeza. También le preocupaba la mujer zorruna, si bien no le agradaba del todo por su traicionera decisión de volverse humana, era una Vastayana al fin y al cabo, y no una cualquiera.

—Dicen que ya está muerta.

— ¡Eso es imposible! Estamos hablando de Ahri… seguramente se ha escapado o algo así.

—Si fuese así ¿Por qué no ha ido a su aldea? Su casa está totalmente intacta.

Rakan alzo una ceja.

— ¿Se puede saber cuándo fuiste al lado norte de Jonia? —Ella no respondió, solo siguió caminando— ¡Xayah, fuiste a casa de Ahri sin mí!... Espera ¡Estabas preocupada por ella!

— ¿Por qué no cantamos aquella canción que tanto te gusta?

— ¡Pero siquiera te sabes la letra!

.

.

.

—Entonces—Comenzó Ahri mientras iba tras de Swain, una sonrisa traviesa surcaba por su rostro— ¿Ahora si soy tu invitada?

—No.

—Margaret piensa que soy tu pareja.

—Algo bastante lejos de la verdad. Ni siquiera algo a futuro podría ser.

— ¡Oh, pero amor mío! —Una de las cejas de Swain comenzó un tic nervioso—. Rompes mi corazón ¿acaso ya no me quieres?

" _Debí dejarla en la celda"_

Pensó con molestia.

" _O mejor, matarla"_

— ¡Swain, querido! —El general detuvo su caminar y observo de reojo a la Vastayana—. No me ignores… Mi amor.

¿Qué era lo que le impedía matarla?

Ah, sí. La señora Margaret, la pobre mujer se había encariñado con Ahri.

" _Y tú también"_

Negro con la cabeza y continuo caminando.

Seria sincero, no podías estar cuidando a semejante mujer por dos meses sin sentir nada, más cuando más de una ocasión ella se te aparecía desnuda de la nada ¡Joder! Había aplazado varias reuniones con Darius y compañía por culpa de aquella chica que se esmeraba por conseguir su libertad de una forma u otra.

Le había colocado nuevamente el collar cuando ella comenzó a usar sus hechizos de enamoramiento con él, y ahora intentaba ser lo más molesta posible para que él se cansara de ella y la liberase.

Literalmente, eso era lo que ella le había dicho mientras que le señalaba con uno de sus dedos.

Y sí que estaba comenzando a funcionar.

Paro en seco e ignoro el que Ahri chocase con su espalda, también ignoro olímpicamente las quejas de ella con respecto a eso.

La miro severo y dijo:

—Ve a la habitación.

Iba a preguntar el por qué pero el aroma que Swain estaba emanando le hizo bajar las orejas e ir corriendo a la habitación en la que Swain la encerraba cuando había personas por aquellos pasillos.

Escucho voces además de la de Darius y el mismo Swain, pego su oreja a la enorme puerta de madera y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

Su más grande y error.

.

.

.

Los gemidos resonaban en la pulcra habitación Demaciana, Katarina se encontraba a cuatro patas, con las uñas enganchadas en las sabanas y su cabello siendo sujetado por el mismísimo Garen. Pidió más de aquella nalgada que el Demaciano le había proporcionado con fuerza. Por otro lado, Garen, sostenía a la pelirroja con una de sus manos mientras que la otra la mantenía en su cabello, la jalo para pegar la espalda de Katarina a su duro pecho y besarla de manera salvaje, de manera que sus salivas y lenguas se entrelazaran y crearan un rio de flujos que recorrerían las barbillas de ambos.

Garen salió de la entrada de su amante para cambiar la posición, colocando así una de las piernas de ella sobre su hombre y sonrió ante la revelación de que Katarina se volvía más flexible gracias a él.

No le gustaba ver el rostro de Katarina mientras cogían, se sentía miserable cuando la veía ya que ella si se entregaba sinceramente mientras que él solo seguía ordenes de su príncipe. Garen admitía que el cuerpo de Katarina era exquisito y complaciente, pero más allá de eso no había sentimientos de por medio. La gozaría esa noche y la volvería a coger la mañana siguiente, y ella se marcharía al anochecer… volviendo a su fachada de la mujer más ruda de Noxus y dando información que no existía. Garen pensó que el general de Noxus debía de ser un total idiota al escuchar lo que Katarina tenía que decir, incluso a él mismo le hubiese venido la idea de que algo estaba fallando allí y dudaría de las palabras de su ahora amante.

Y eso que no era conocido por ser un hombre que pensara para esas clases de situaciones.

Pero veía el sexo con Katarina como un premio de consolación para ella misma por la información que les filtraba, Garen disfrutaría las atenciones de la Noxiana antes que empezara la guerra y Jarvan hiciera algo más que acabar con la vida del general de Noxus.

…Ahora que lo pensaba, si todo resultaba, podría seguir disfrutando de Katarina incluso después de la guerra que se avecinaba… ella lo odiaría pero el sexo con Katarina enojada era aún más maravilloso. Y le daba igual que una Noxiana lo odiase.

Dejo de pensar nuevamente al sentir el interior de Katarina aún más apretado que antes, la sostuvo de la cadera y, con algunas embestidas más salvajes, se vino en ella.

Dios, como le gustaba todo eso.

.

.

.

— ¡¿Cómo que acabaron con un batallón entero?! —La molestia de Swain era terriblemente notable, incluso Ahri podía olerla al otro lado de la habitación— ¿Quién fue? ¿El samurái?

—No, no esta vez.

Uno de sus hombres, grande y pelirrojo, saco de una bolsa un par de plumas: Dorado y morado. Swain frunció el ceño y miro por el rabillo del ojo la puerta que daba a la habitación en la cual Ahri se mantenía oculta.

—Vastayas.

Dijo, estaba furioso, joder.

—No solo ellos—Dijo otro de los soldados—. Un chico, joven. Los sobrevivientes dicen que tenía una guadaña y era el hijo del mismísimo diablo.

" _El segador sombrío"_

Pensó Ahri en su cabeza, si habían sobrevivientes quería decir que tuvieron una muy buena suerte. No conocía al mano derecha de Zed ya que ella ya no estaba con él cuando el maestro de las sombras recluto a un joven que, se decía, dominaba todo tipo de armas ninjas.

— ¡Diríjanse a las aldeas Vastayas mas cercanas! —Ordeno Swain con el ceño fruncido—. Que quede claro en mensaje que con Noxus no se juega ¡Y busquen a los dueños de estas plumas y ejecútenlos enseguida!

— ¡Si, señor!

Swain quedo ahí de pie, esperando que los dos soldados desaparecieran de su vista y luego espero un poco más. Sabía lo que le esperaba dentro de la habitación, conocía lo suficiente a la Vastayana como para saber que seguramente había estado escuchando la conversación. Movió su cuello y preparo su cuerpo para lo que se avecinaba.

Con paso seguro entro a la habitación y lo primero que esquivo fue una patada que venía con suma fuerza. La tomo con una de sus manos —La humana— pero no se advirtió a si mismo que Ahri tendrá la habilidad suficiente en ese tipo de peleas como para usar su otra pierna y darle justo en la cabeza.

Cayó al suelo.

Sus ojos se expandieron al verla encima de su cuerpo, aun con la correa en su cuello y grietas negras naciendo en ella. Los ojos de la Kumiho no eran de aquel color del oro, tampoco violetas como cuando usaba su hechizo de enamoramiento; azules y brillantes, cual zafiro, las marcas que parecían bigotes se habían expandido violentamente y los dientes de Ahri expuestos daban la impresión de un zorro apunto de comer a su presa.

Noto como ella había levantado su mano y endureció sus uñas para volverla filosas garras, el ataque iba directo a su rostro pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sostener aquella mano e impulsar su cuerpo con fuerza, invirtiendo así los papeles. Miro con sorpresa como ella había usado su magia para invocar el orbe y darle un ataque con él. Sintió una parte de él irse cuando el orbe volvió de un tono verdoso que luego Ahri observo en sus labias. Las grietas negras habían retrocedido un poco.

— ¡Acabare contigo!

La voz distorsionada de ella le dio a entender que quien actuaba no era Ahri, si no su lado animal.

— ¡Morirás si lo intentas! —Grito al ver como los ahora azules ojos de Ahri brillaban con más intensidad y más colas nacían—.si sigues usando magia, el collar va a…

— ¡No me importa! Malditos humanos ¡creen poder doblegarnos y la magia con nosotros!

Swain uso su propio poder y con eso atrajo el cuerpo de Ahri, quiso atraerla un poco más pero ella esquivo el ataque.

Realizo otro ataque que si impacto con el cuerpo de la Kumiho… Swain pudo ver a una Ahri sonriéndole a un niño de no menos de siete años con una pareja, ella, en aquella visión, se alejaba sin mirar atrás… con lágrimas en sus ojos dorados. Swain uso otro ataque más potente que derribo a la Vastayana en el suelo.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo al verla de aquella forma, con sus colas cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica.

Su brazo mágico volvió a la "normalidad" y fue al lado de Ahri pero se detuvo al ver como ella comenzaba a levantarse poco apoco.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Swain que se sentiría mal al ver a una Vastayana en aquellas condiciones: se hubiera reído a carcajadas hasta cansarse y le hubiese dado una cuadrilla de guerra al que le hubiera alegrado el día con semejante broma.

Pero, sin duda alguna, ver a Ahri con los ojos llorosos, su cabello totalmente suelto y tapándole parte del rostro, con su cuerpo temblando así sea por ira o por contener las ganas de tirar se llorar. Sin duda alguna le removió algo dentro de su interior, algo que lo impulso a ir a por ella a pesar de los gritos para que se alejara.

Swain sintió los débiles golpes de Ahri en su pecho y eso solo provoco que a sostuviera en sus brazos con más fuerza. Ella solo decía "Suéltame, maldito Noxiano", también decía que lo mataría y lo haría ver las peores cosas que el mundo podía tener.

La peor cosa que pudo enseñarle el universo fue la visión de Ahri que tuvo hace unos segundos atrás.

—Eres un monstruo—Sollozo ella.

—Lo sé.

Pero ella no lo decía por lo que había escuchado, guerras habían siempre y ella llegaba a divertirse con ellas, lo que si le había hecho perder el control era la sola idea de que pudieran matar a Rakan y Xayah.

Su amado niño también llego a su cabeza.

Después de todo, lo había entregado a una pareja Noxiana por lo que él quizá fuera un soldado Noxiano.

Rogaba a los dioses que se equivocara.

—Te odio.

Swain no hablo y ella no dijo nada al sentir su cuello libre de opresiones.

Simplemente se quedaron ahí. El uno con el otro.

" _todos los hombres la miran… No pueden evitarlo, es un habito"_

Malditas fueran las palabras de Leblanc.

* * *

 ** _OK! admito que esto me esta quedando muy OoC ¡Pero yo les advertí que estaría fuera del lore actual del juego! xc Siento aun mas que esta pareja tiene mucho potencial... Tengo que admitir que me encanto hacer esa pequeña escena entre sona y draven (son mi otp en la bot line) pos... si ya Swain me esta quedando muy OoC... Katarina también se va a la mierda xD_**


End file.
